Elevator crash
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Dr.House, Sherlock Holmes and Castiel get stuck in a lift at the hospital and have an hour and a half to themselves to get to know each other...


Elevator crash:

(This is my first cross over. So, let me know if it's good. The t.v shows in this is the BBC version of Sherlock (Sherlock.), House M.D ( .), Supernatural (Castiel.) If this one turns out well I might write another.)

Meet Castiel an ex-angel who had been told by his best friend to leave and he was never given a reason why. At first he was angry, then he was sad and then he felt guilty. He thought that his friend didn't want to have him around because he was a burden and useless. One day he calls Dean, (his friend) up, just make sure his ok and his brother, (Sam) answers the phone and says that Dean was in hospital; hunting accident. So that's what Castiel was doing here today.

...

Meet Sherlock Holmes the only consulting decretive in the world, besides when his friend John Watson helps him (usually saving his life). Sherlock and John are from England but they were on a case from Sherlocks brother Mycroft and John got rather badly injured and he was sent to the hospital. Sherlock had been there yesterday and he was coming back again today to either bring John home or to tell him he had to stay for another night. John said he had it covered, the next thing anyone knew he was on the floor uncontouse. That's what he was doing here today.

...

Meet Gregory House a doctor here at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. His best friend Dr. James Wilson and his team Dr. Camren, Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman. He did try and get out of work today but his boss, Dr. Cuddy, refused to let him do so. So he had to come in to work, although he was coming into work, he deiced it was a good day to skip clinic duty. So, that's what he was doing here today.

...

All three men walked into the elevator.

Castiel, although he had seen humans do this kind of thing before didn't know how to do it himself, how is he surpossed to know which button to press?

"Uh- excuse me" he said looking at Sherlock, "how do I know which button to press?"

Sherlock looked down on the man in front of him,

"What floor are you going too?" he asked his voice distinct and almost mocking in it's tone.

"Floor 2. I think" Castiel couldn't remember what floor Sam said Dean was on but he was sure it was floor 2.

"Press the button with a number 2 on it. Do you know how to press a button?" Sherlock observed the ex-angel as he nodded and pressed the number 2 button.

"What floor are you going too?" Castiel asked looking at Dr. House.

"Floor 3" House answered rubbing his leg.

"Do you mind if I press the button?" The ex-angel asked in almost excited tone. He'd never pressed a elevator button before.

"Uh - no" House said, "by all means, press the number 3 button."

"You?" He turned again to the great Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

"No, I'm going to floor 2 as well" Sherlock nodded and he lent against the elevator wall. "You don't need to press the button twice" he sighed irritability.

"Oh" Castiel said apologetically. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sherlock asked him.

"I thought you we're mad at me" Castiel answered, "my friend always does that when his mad."

"Well, I am not you're friend" Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I only have the one friend and that is all I need."

"Who needs friends when you have hookers?" Dr. House spoke up from his corner.

Both of the other men looked at him.

"You know, hookers. People who have sex with you and you pay them" House explained.

"I had sex once" Castiel said. "As fun as it was, she wasn't really into me-"

"I can see why."

"She was reaper you know. She wanted to kill me" Castiel finished with a shrug.

Both of the other men exchanged looks. Reapers?

"I don't know what drugs you take, but save me some" House asked.

Suddenly the lights in the elevator started to flicker and it came to a stop.

"What's happening? Is it angels?" Castiel cowered into the other corner.

"The lifts stuck" Sherlock observed. "We could be stuck in here for hours. Great. First of all my only friend is sent to the hospital and now, I'm stuck in a lift, with - well, you two."

"I don't really want to be stuck in here with you either" House returned the disliking of the situation.

"So, it's no angel?" Castiel asked, "I used to be able to tell but - I - I lost my wings and my grace."

Sherlock wasn't sure what to think. This man, who ever he was, showed no signs that a lair would show if he was being dishonest but he was talking about angels and them being real and as if, he, himself was one. He stood in his work outfit, name tag was Steve but it was obvious that wasn't his name.

"What is your name?" Sherlock questioned him, wanting to make sure he was indeed correct about the name.

"My name? My name is -" Castiel took time to look at his tag, "Steve."

"No, what is your real name?" House was now Joiner into. "You needed to look at your tag before saying your name. That's a give away that 'Steve' is not your name."

"My name is, Castiel" Castiel sighed with frustration. Was he really that easy to figure out?

"Castiel?" Sherlock said again, "that's an odd name isn't it?"

"What's you name?" Castiel politely.

"Sherlock Holmes"

"I've never heard of anyone called that before" Castiel looked the an up and down.

"You?" Sherlock turned to Dr. House as Castiel sat on the floor with inpasenice.

"Dr. Gregory House" House held out a hand and after a few hestent moments Sherlock shock it.

"What is you're last name? You real last name?" House turned to Castiel.

"I don't have a last name" he said almost unsettledly.

"Yes you do" Sherlock was starting interested by this man, there was something about him that wasn't quite... Normal.

"Winchester" Castiel said at last. "Castiel Winchester."

"Castiel Winchester" House repeated.  
"Yes" Castiel nodded.

"Ok. Is there a way to get this lift working again, I am not keen on the idea of sticking around in here with you guys and I do have to go and see my friend" Sherlock turned to all the buttons by the lift door.

"You're British" House noticed, "interesting." Suddenly his phone started to ring, it was his team. "Hello" he answered it.

"Where are you?" Came Camrens voice, automaticity causing him to let out a sigh or irritation.

"I'm stuck in the elevator"

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

"You're stuck in the elevator?" Came the voice of Dr. Chase causing yet another irradiated sigh to escape from the mouth of Dr. House.

"Isn't that what I just said, yes. I am stuck in the elevator" House repeated himself before covering the mouth piece to adresse the other men in the room, "you don't mind me putting them on loud speaker do you?"

"No, by all means" Sherlock insisted, maybe this might make being stuck in an elevator interesting.  
"Is anyone else in the with you?" Came Dr. Foramens voice.

"African American" Sherlock said, "nice."

"Not really. His only on the team because he knows to pick locks" House mentioned to Sherlock.

"Now that's interesting" Sherlock smirked.

"Who is that?" Chase asked, "there is someone else in there with you isn't there?"

"Austrasian, with a slight British accent. How - different"

"Most people don't detect the British in my accent" Chase replied.

"I am British" Sherlock replied.

"Oh, welcome to America" Camren smiled and although Sherlock couldn't see her smiling he could hear it in her voice,

"Don't smile, I'm not here on pleasant business" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"How do you know I was-"

"Please, your voice was inviting and soft of corse you were smiling. You've stopped now but only because I mentioned it and I'm guessing you're the one that insisted on calling your boss because you've hit a dead end, am I not correct?" Sherlock crossed his arms with a little smirk on his face.

"That was amazing" Castiel stared up at Sherlock in admiration.

"I know, John tells me at least 5 times a day. Or at least he used to" Sherlock shrugged.

"His right. Isn't he Camren?" House said.

"His correct" Camren sighed, "now about the case"

"Yes. The man in the hospital bed with the nausea, lightheadedness and the shortness of breath" House insisted.

"We ruled out animal bites or stings, there are no marks and the test for food allergies are showing up negative" Foreman spoke up flicking through his file.

"How long has he been in the hospital?" Sherlock asked.

"Um" was all they heard.

"Tell him, then?" House ordered.

"2 days" Camren answered, looking at her co-workers. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Sherlock Holmes, lovely to meet you, Doctor..."

"Camren. Dr. Camren" she answered.

"Doctor Camren, must be hard being the only female on the team" Sherlock said putting hands in his pockets.

"Well, it is a bit of a challenge but it's worth it"

"I'm sure it is. You just like the attention they all give you, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, there's no need to lie about it. Every single guy on your team including Dr. House here has eyed you up at one point, if not more and you've noticed but you never say anything to get them to stop it because you like the attention" Sherlock was already finding this gill irritating.

"His good" Chase said looking up at Dr. Camren.

"Have you checked him for Ischemic Cardiomyopathy?" Sherlock asked.

"His ankles haven't swollen up" Foreman said.

"So no. I'm guessing you're in the office and not with him now"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Americans" Sherlock rolled his eyes, "if you are not with him, how can you be sure his ankles are not swelling up right this second?"

There was a silence.

"What makes you think they are?" Chase questioned.

"I doubt that they are" House answered, "but he does have a point."

"I'll go check then" Camren suggested.

"That would be best, yeah" Sherlock said leaning against the walls again. After a while House sat down, his leg was hurting too much for him to stand any longer and he took a small tub out of his jacket pocket, popped the lid open put a pill in his palm and swallowed it.

"What are they?" Castiel asked watching in fascination.

"Pain pills. Want one?" House offered him the lid.

"I am - not in pain" Castiel's voice was plain and emotionless.

"Yes you are" Sherlock said not looking at them. "Not physically but emotionly and I'm guessing it has something to do with your friend."

"How do you know that?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't be here" House said.

"You clearly friendly, sure you could be here to see a girlfriend but otherwise you'd of changed into something more suitable, your still your works clothes so it has to be a friend. You're not married so it can't be a wife either" Sherlock explained.

"That was amazing" came Chases voice.

"Thank you" Sherlock said his hand taking a praying position and resting under his chin.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, you're a British version of House now about the paseint" Foreman spoke up.

"The paseintly in a hospital, she'll be fine" House dismissed it, "Camrens with her. Call me back when you find out something." House hung up.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Sherlock asked, "not many doctors have a team of other doctors working for them, so what do you do?"

"I'm a internal medicine specialist" House answered. "I should be in the office now writing on the white board and playing with my ball."

"It must be fun being a doctor" Sherlock sighed, "I'm only a consulting decretive and believe me there aren't many cereal killers in Britain for me to take care of."

"Consulting decretive, never heard of it"

"I'm only one in the world. I invented the job" Sherlock announced. "What about you" he turned to Castiel, "what do you do or what does Steve do?"

"Steve works at a gas station" Castiel crossed his legs, hands in his lap.

"What does Castiel do?"

"Castiel is a hunter" Castiel sighed, "or he was. Now he - his homeless."

"What about your friend?" House asked.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You went to your friend to help and he pushed you away" Sherlock mentioned.

*Beep Beep*

Sherlock took his phone out his pocket,

"Oh it's Lestrade" he said typing away at the buttons.

"Boss?" House asked.

"Sort of, I'm more self employed he wanted to know how John was doing."

"His the one you're here to see" House asked.  
"Yes"

"Does he work with you?"

"Yes, we're also flat mates" Sherlock mentioned.

House looked the man up and down,  
"So what happens when one of you - you know has a date over?"

"Please, a consulting decretive has no time for dating. It interferes with the work" Sherlock answered.

"Yeah, but you have to you know-"

"What?"

"Have sex at some point" after Sherlocks obvois uncomfortableness, House said, "you're still a virgin aren't you? Wait a minute. You have a crush on your friend John."

"It's nothing. His my friend and my flat mate, out relationship is 100% professional" Sherlock protested.

"But you do like him" Castiel butted in, "if makes you fell any better, I have a crush on my friend too."

"You do?" Sherlock turned to him, "interesting. It's not just me then. Do he like you back, this -"

"Dean Winchester. No, I don't think he does" Castiel blushed a little.

"Well why don't you ask him?" House sighed, "when you get out of here, go to his room and ask him how he feels about you."

"He kicked me out, he can't like me back" Castiel shock his head, _'I can't believe they think it'll make a difference.' _

"Maybe he only kicked you out because he couldn't face spending so much time with you knowing that you two would never be together" Sherlock suggested.

A few minutes of silence passed again, all three men still in the same position.

"They are taking a long time just to find out if the ankles have swollen up" Sherlock was bored and frustrated.

"They are very slow" House agreed, suddenly his phone started ringing again. "It's Wilson." He put the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" Wilson asked, "Cuddy is getting impaseint your meant to be at clince duty right now."

"I'm stuck in the elevator with a British man and a homeless person" House answered.

"Funny" Wilson sighed sarcasticly.

"I'm telling the truth, here" House passed the phone to Sherlock,

"Hi, I'm Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock said, "and I must inform you that your friend Dr. House is in fact stuck in the elevator with me and a homeless man called Castiel" Sherlock then passed the phone to Castiel.

"Well, I wasn't always homeless I used to be an angel but then I was taken over leviathans and I became god, but then I put all the souls back and I lost my memory and became Emmanuel then I was in a mental ward for seeing the devil and -"

"Ok. Pass me back to House please" Wilson insisted, "and - get help."

"Hey, Wilson. Believe me now?" House smiled at his best friend.

"Yes, how long have you been in there?"

"About an hour and a half" House sighed, "do me a favor. Go check on the kids will ya?"

"You mean Foreman, Chase and Camren?"

"No. I mean the actual kids on floor 2. Yes Foreman, Chase and Camren" House rolled his eyes, "and someone to fix the damn elevator!" House hung up again, until it rang and he had to answer it.

"No the ankles are not swollen" Camren said, "so you can tell our friend he was wrong."  
"I know I was wrong" Sherlock added, "I just got tired of listening to your voice."

There were a few chuckles from the other end of the phone.

"That wasn't very nice" Castiel frowned.

"I never clammed to be nice" Sherlock told him.

Suddenly the elevator started moving again.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have lift off" House shouted, "oh guys. Tell Wilson the elevators moving again but ask him not to tell Cuddy that. I don't want to do clince duty, it's bad enough she force me to come into work today."

**'Floor two' **

"Dr. House" Sherlock offered him his hand, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too" House shock his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Castiel held out his wrong hand but didn't reliese so House had to tell him and finally they shock hands and Castiel followed Sherlock of the bus.

"So, are you going to tell your friend?" Castiel asked him as they walked away from the elevator.

"I guess it's worth a try. I did think he was hitting on me once so I might have a chance" Sherlock smiled, "you?"

"It's worth a try" Castiel nodded, that's his room there. "Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes" Castiel held out his right hand this time and Sherlock took it.

"Goodbye, Castiel Winchester. Angel of the lord" Sherlock walked into the room opposite Dean's and meet John and Castiel walked into Dean's room.

"How was that?" Dean asked when he saw Castiel walk in.

"I meet him in the elevator" Castiel said taking a seat by the bed. "Dean"he asked, "do you like me?"

"Is this about me asking you to leave?"

"No."

"Of corse I like you, the amount of times you've save my ass"

"Not what I meant!" Castiel sighed and placed a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Oh" Dean smiled, "well if that's what you mean, then - yes. And if there's of that coming my way, you're more than welcome to come back to the bunker."

...

"Who was that?" John asked when Sherlock entered the room.

"That, my dear, Watson" Sherlock smiled, "was an angel."

"No, seriously" John looked at him.

"Yes, seriously" Sherlock looked down at John and brushed his check.

"Sherlock are you ok?"

"Never better" Sherlock closed his eyes and lent down and kissed Johns lips.

"Can we go home now?" John grinned as they pulled away.

"We'll be home soon enough" Sherlock held his hand tightly.

...

Turns the paseint had Acute Mountain Sickness and they only got that because Camren relised he had lost his appetite when she went to check his anckels.


End file.
